Saturdays at the Burrow
by thai.MI.Pride
Summary: Post-DH oneshots about the members of our favourite Weasley clan, at the Burrow and at Hogwarts. Because the characters we love will never truly leave us. Canon pairings  H/G, R/Hr, Teddy/Victoire etc. , nextgen, possible Rose/Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1: Whipped

_**Saturdays at the Burrow**_

**Title- **One: Whipped  
><strong>Author- <strong>thaiMIPride  
><strong>FandomPairings- **Harry Potter/Canon  
><strong>Rating- <strong>K+  
><strong>Summary- <strong>The first in a collection of post-DH oneshots revolving around the members of our favourite Weasley clan. Settings will vary between the Burrow and Hogwarts.  
><strong>Notes- <strong>It has been _ages_ since I've posted anything on Fanfiction, but now that I've graduated there seems to be no better time than this to get back into the swing of things, especially now that I've caught HP fever again. :)  
><strong>Disclaimer- <strong>The epicness of the cast of amazing characters and the entire Harry Potter world will always belong to the incredible, ingenious JK Rowling.

**.o.O.o.**

**One: WHIPPED**

"Teddy!" Victoire ran after the boy, as quickly as her little legs would allow her to. "Teddy, Teddy! Wait for me!"

Teddy stopped running and turned to look at her, a frown creasing his forehead, partially obscured by his preferred bright turquoise hair. "Stop following me, Vicky! I don't want to play anymore!"

"Please, Teddy?" Victoire stumbled to a stop right in front of him and looked imploringly up at him with wide blue eyes. "Pleeease? Grandpère got me a new tea set and—"

"No, no, no!" Teddy shook his head frantically. "No more tea!"

Victoire pouted at him, making no attempt to hide her disappointment. The little five-year-old girl heaved a dramatic sigh. "_Pleeease_, play with me?"

Teddy considered her, still frowning. He'd really rather go into the woods and play on his own, but that might upset Vicky and she'd cry again. He didn't like making her cry.

As though she could read his mind, Victoire's lower lip began to tremble and her big eyes began to tear.

"Aww, Vicky!" Teddy groaned. "Don't start again!"

"You don't want to play with me anymore," she sniffled. "You don't _like_ me anymore." A little tear ran down her round cheek.

"Ahh, no…" Teddy echoed Victoire's heavy sigh. "Don't be silly, Vicky. Of course I still like you."

She looked sadly up at him. "Then why don't you want to play with me?"

The seven-year-old decided to side-step the tricky question. "All right, let's go play something then, if that's what makes you happy," he told her quickly. "But no tea, okay? We'll go play on our broomsticks instead!"

A bright smile instantly lit up on Victoire's face at these words. Fear that her Teddy had stopped liking her vanished in a split second. "Okay!"

Teddy took the little girl's hand and together they ran back around the house towards the Burrow's old broom shed.

Harry, Ron, George and Bill watched the two children from the garden.

"Vicky's got him wrapped right tight round her little finger," said Ron, halfway between indignation and amusement. "He'll do anything she wants him to do, poor little bloke. And she isn't even trying."

"You ought to teach Teddy how to be more of a man," George said to Harry with a grin. "Teach him to say no to a girl once in a while."

"Hmm…" Harry murmured noncommittally. In truth, his godson's situation felt unnervingly familiar. Vague images of Ginny, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and Angelina floated about his brain when he thought about it, but he just couldn't pin it down.

"Vicky's her mother's daughter, all right," added Bill, an eye still on his daughter's little strawberry-golden head as she and Teddy looked around for their toy broomsticks. "Got the boy whipped before he knows what's hit him."

There was a short silence between the four men, broken when Ron said suddenly, "Where's Dad gone to?"

"I think he's in the kitchen helping Mum," said Bill, shading his eyes with one hand to peer back at the house.

"We should probably get a move on with the de-gnoming, by the way," Harry told Bill. "Ginny said Fleur wanted it done before dinner."

"Right." Bill grimaced and cracked his knuckles. "You two going to help us, then?"

"Can't," said George, getting up from his seat on the low garden wall. "I promised Angelina I'd look after the tots until dinner. We can't leave Fred alone for a second now that he's climbing things. Somehow he got himself up onto the fireplace mantle last night—nearly gave us a heart attack. And Roxanne's almost as bad now that she's starting to crawl." He glanced at Bill. "Might as well look after Dominique for you, too, mate, while I'm in there."

"What about Molly?" asked Bill.

"Percy's got her—_and_ he's looking after Ginny," said George, and smirked. "I don't know who's giving him more trouble, his two-year-old daughter or our pregnant sister."

"I'd put my money on the pregnant woman with a wand and brilliant Bat-Bogey Hex," muttered Harry. Ginny's brothers looked around at him and smirked.

"Having trouble keeping up with the wife's mood swings, are we?" asked George knowingly.

"Not at all," said Harry, trying to remember when he'd last had more than three hours of sleep in one go.

"Well, you all have fun working, brothers," grinned Ron, pushing himself off of the wall and starting to saunter back to the house. "I'll just be—"

"Ron?" Hermione called, appearing suddenly from behind the chicken coop, arms laden with a huge bundle of table cloths.

"Oh, hello," said Ron, jerking to a complete stop to face his wife.

"I need you to move all of the dining tables out into the garden for me," she told him. "And we need to get the lanterns set up before it starts getting dark. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, of course!" he said quickly. "I'll go do that now—here let me take that for you—"

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N:** Well, that was fun. :) Keep posted and please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Namesake

_**Saturdays at the Burrow**_

**Title- **Two: Namesake (semi-sequel to Remembrance)  
><strong>Author- <strong>thaiMIPride  
><strong>FandomPairings- **Harry Potter/Canon  
><strong>Rating- <strong>K+  
><strong>Summary- <strong>The second in a collection of post-DH oneshots revolving around the members of our favourite Weasley clan. My take on where the name "Rose" came from.  
><strong>Disclaimer- <strong>The epicness of the cast of amazing characters and the entire Harry Potter world will always belong to the incredible, ingenious JK Rowling.

**.o.O.o.**

**Two: NAMESAKE**

For each year that passed after the final battle at Hogwarts, at each of the fifty-plus markers of lives lost in the fray, they planted a rose at the marble gravestone or monument. Most of the roses were simple pure white, for the eternal gratitude they had for those who had been taken that night, and for remembrance. But rich pure red roses were called for at Tonks and Remus's grave—red for the unrelenting and unconditional love they'd shared in the last few years of their lives, and for the love those who they'd left behind would always have for them. At Colin Creevey's grave were light green roses, white at their heart, for the boy's incredible purity of heart, youth, perpetual optimism, and loyalty. For Severus Snape, they chose the deepest wine-red roses. It was for his infallible loyalty and love for Lily Evans and profound bravery, and for the respect they would always hold for the man. At Fred's grave, right by the Burrow, they planted bright yellow roses, chosen specially by George who'd told them that yellow was unfailingly cheerful, impossible to miss, and so purely joyful that you had to smile at it, even if you sometimes thought it was a bit obnoxious. They understood that. More roses were also planted at Lily and James's grave, at Dumbledore's, at the monuments commemorating Alastor Moody, Sirius Black and Hedwig, whose bodies were never recovered, and at Dobby's little grave at Shell Cottage.

Hermione helped to plant each of these roses, every year. After the first two years, she and Ron went without Harry. He didn't have to explain why he couldn't go any longer; it was never a happy task—she wept a little at a chosen few of these graves and she always finished the day feeling heavy-hearted and world-wearied beyond her years, so she understood him completely. Yet she had to do it. After each day of planting came a sense of something like closure, and understanding. Remembrance wasn't an issue here—she thought of each of them nearly every day as it was— nor was love, as she would love them for as long as she remembered them. But it was still nice when she could put her love and thoughts for each of them into a physical, tangible form. It was like the roses were a way for her to reassure them that they were still with her.

And when her daughter was born, she and Ron both realised that there had never been any name they could to give her but this. Who would they have named her after? Dumbledore, so she might share the man's brilliance, goodness and humanity? Lily Potter, in the hopes that she would have same grace and courage, or James for his strength? Severus Snape, so she could draw from his bravery and loyalty? Nymphadora Tonks or Remus Lupin for their ability to accept and love so unconditionally? Fred?

All names were what Hermione wished to give a little of to her daughter, yet at the same time, none of them were right.

"Rose" was a new beginning. She would have no namesake, yet her name would be in remembrance of so many loved ones lost. It was in the hopes that someday Rose might walk among the flowers which shared her name and remember the people her family had loved and lost, too soon for her to meet, and love them, too, in spite of it.

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N:** A little more angsty this time around, but it felt right, given the subject. Something lighter in tone is on the way, though, not to worry. :) Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3: Making the most of boredom

_**Saturdays at the Burrow**_

**Title- **Three: Flat  
><strong>Author- <strong>thaiMIPride  
><strong>FandomPairings- **Harry Potter/RHr  
><strong>Rating- <strong>K+ (just a hint of friskiness) ;)  
><strong>Summary- <strong>The third in a collection of post-DH oneshots revolving around the members of our favourite Weasley clan. This one takes place before any of the trio have had their little ones. I imagine Ron and Hermione have rented out a little flat in London to be closer to the Ministry and Harry's been commuting to and from the Burrow to be with Ginny.  
><strong>Notes- <strong>Originally this was posted in the hp_100 community on Livejournal with the prompt of "flat", funnily enough. Here I've revamped it to add a little RHr tension, 'cos that's always fun.  
><strong>Disclaimer- <strong>The epicness of the cast of amazing characters and the entire Harry Potter world will always belong to the incredible, ingenious JK Rowling.

**.o.O.o.**

**Three: FLAT**

_flat: 2. (adj.) lacking interest or emotion; dull and lifeless 3. (adv.) below the true or normal pitch of a musical sound 4. (n.) _Chiefly British_. an apartment or suite of rooms on one floor forming a residence._

"See you later, mate," said Ron, clapping Harry on the back before shutting the door behind him. Turning, he saw Hermione in his otherwise empty flat. She sat draped across his couch, head tilted back to look up at the lighting fixture on his ceiling. Smiling slightly, he crossed the small room to sink onto the seat next to her.

She spared him a look through long, dark lashes. "So."

"So."

Silence. Then, "B flat."

"What?"

"That note the lights hum. It's B flat."

"... Are you very bored?"

"Unbelievably."

"So am I." A pause, then he smirked mischievously at her. Blue eyes aflame. "What's a pair like us to do?"

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N:** Review and let me know if you enjoyed! Next up should be a little Weasley nextgen piece. Also keep an eye out for a new fanfic collection from me, centred around Rose and Scorpius (who are apparently known as Rosius?) if you are so inclined. Much love :D


	4. Chapter 4: Divide

_**Saturdays at the Burrow**_

**Title- **Four: Division  
><strong>Author- <strong>thaiMIPride  
><strong>FandomPairings- **Harry Potter/None  
><strong>Rating- <strong>K  
><strong>Summary- <strong>The fourth in a collection of post-DH oneshots revolving around the members of our favourite Weasley clan. At the Burrow, Quidditch is just _that_ important.  
><strong>Notes- <strong>Just getting to know the Weasley grandchildren a little better. More a character study than a story this time.  
><strong>Disclaimer- <strong>The epicness of the cast of amazing characters and the entire Harry Potter world will always belong to the incredible, ingenious JK Rowling.

**.o.O.o.**

**Four: DIVISION**

As closely knit as the cousins were, there was a clear and definite divide between them, one which ran deeper than the blurred lines of immediate family in the Weasley clan. Nope, who shared parents with who had little meaning when it came to the issue of Quidditch. Within the twelve who made up the youngest generation in the Weasley clan there were those who played and worshipped Quidditch and those who simply didn't.

Dominique played Quidditch—she was a staunch, die-hard Harpies supporter and had managed to become the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in her fourth year—and Louis followed in her footsteps once he entered Hogwarts, yet their sister Victoire, the eldest, had never been remotely interested in the sport. Fred and Roxanne belonged to the Quidditch-playing party as well, of course; with parents like George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, it was inescapable. The two siblings practically lived and breathed for Quidditch and passionate fights erupted between the usually inseparable pair whenever the issue of whose team in the League would come out on top came up. Molly and Lucy, on the other hand, didn't understand anything of the sport beyond the basics—not surprising when considering that they were Percy's daughters. James definitely played the sport, emerging in the First Year at Hogwarts as first reserve Chaser before finding his calling as the Keeper in his fifth year. Albus, who had at first seemed to belong to the non-Quidditch playing group, surprised them all when he made the team as Seeker in his second year, at Rose's urging. Lily Luna, unquestionably her mother's daughter, became reserve Seeker in her first year and rose to team captain as a Chaser in her fifth year from which point she became the first female captain to lead a Hogwarts Quidditch team to become champions for three years running. Rose inherited her father's undying love for the Chudley Cannons and became the only First Year Chaser on the Gryffindor team when she entered Hogwarts and stayed on the team until she was a Seventh Year and decided to focus on her studies. However, like Hermione, Hugo's interest in Quidditch extended only to cheering on the Gryffindor team, beyond which point he held little interest, though he always took note of the Cannons' scores whenever he read the paper.

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N:** _If you liked this (or you didn't!), please review!_ Again, keep an eye out for a Rose/Scorpius oriented collection from me coming out some time soon! x


End file.
